


How to forget about your fears

by Juliaenerys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Cake, Fluff, I mean, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Humor, Smut, funny i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaenerys/pseuds/Juliaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke watch a horror movie together and get so freaked out the only option is to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to forget about your fears

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit weird and full of crack but i hope you'll like it haha  
> it's a remix of this fic of mine on AFF - http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/769776/how-to-forget-about-your-fears-fluff-luhan-sehun-hunhan

 

 

 

                Luke curses himself mentally for having chosen that movie. No, for real. He had a choice, you always have a choice, as they say, and he must not have been himself when instead of _Frozen_ , _The Avengers_ or _The Mask_ , he grabbed the _Insidious_ DVD. As the music gets more and more disturbing, he shudders and subtly presses himself closer to Calum in attempt to seek human comfort. But Calum is far from being as brave as Luke thought he was, and he pushes him away. “Don’t fucking touch me, you’re creeping me out every time,” he says through clenched teeth. The light from the screen paints his face white as a corpse. Moment ruined.

                Luke whines and hugs his knees against his chest. “Asshole,” he tries to retort, but his voice cracks miserably. He decides he hates horror movies. Oh no, that man can’t do that. Luke wishes the characters could hear the music because with _that_ music, they’d know right away that shit is going to happen. Luke wants to close his eyes but if closes his eyes, Calum will call him a pussy for six hundred years, no matter how scared he is himself right now. And Luke doesn’t want that. Still, close his eyes he does. But only for a few seconds. When he hears a loud scream, his voice joins the woman’s and he instinctively grips Calum’s arm, and Calum screams too. “I’m sorry!” Luke exclaims.

                Calum is cursing. “Let’s pause that thing and fetch ice-cream,” he mumbles. Luke can only agree with him and he grabs the remote. “Turn the lights on,” Calum adds. Luke reaches his hand out and presses the button on the wall. The lights blind him briefly and he blinks. “Okay, let’s do it.” Calum opens the door and he walks out of the living-room. Luke gets up and follows him hurriedly. No need to say the last thing in the world he wants is to be left alone. The two of them switch all the lights on in the house like lights on a Christmas tree. Darkness is scary.

                Now Luke doesn’t really know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing his parents left for the night. That’s the reason why Calum is sleeping over and why they’re watching a movie. Calum opens the freezer by himself, since Luke’s home is almost his second home – after all, they’re best friends and best friends do that – and meanwhile Luke flattens his body against the wall, staring at every corner of the room. He tells himself he’s on the watch. Yeah. That sounds cool. Not like he’s fucking scared about the shadow of that chair over there or anything. He’s on the watch. When Calum asks if he wants chocolate or vanilla, Luke asks him for vanilla without turning around. Calum grabs a vanilla ice-cream and a chocolate one, and closes the freezer.

                The tricky part begins. As they leave the kitchen, they have to turn the lights off one by one on their way to the living-room. Luke forces himself not to look back over his shoulder. But as they’re in the corridor leading to the living-room, right when Calum turns the lights off, Luke feels something touch his shoulder and he jumps in fear. He screams, bumping into Calum. Calum screams and he bumps into the wall. He screams again and accidentally punches Luke. In pain too this time, Luke screams. Calum screams. They scream. “What the fuck, Luke?” Calum explodes finally.

                “Something was touching me!” Luke freaks out.

                “That was me, you dumbass, I was about to tell you to open the door!”

                “Oh.”

                “Yeah, now do it,” Calum says. His voice isn’t really steady. Luke gulps and he turns the doorknob. They both sit on the sofa again, ice-cream in their hands. Calum switches the lights off, but he quickly curls up on the cushions again. Luke braces himself. And Calum presses play. They’re about in the middle of the movie. To be quite honest, Luke is terrified. He knows Calum is too, but he also knows he won’t admit it soon. Until the last second of the current scene, Luke tenses so hard his body might blow up. Calum isn’t moving an inch. Luke would like to hide behind him. He would like Calum to hold him. But that would be weird. Luke shakes it away and hopes there won’t be a screamer or something like that.

                One of the scenes ends with the demon’s red face flashing on the screen. Then it goes black. Luke realizes Calum has paused the movie and that he’s holding the remote really tight. He lets out his breath. “Fucking shit piss that was scary.”

                “Yeah,” Calum breathes.

                “I will never watch – oh my God is that your arm please tell me it’s your arm. Calum. Calum Hood.”

                “I don’t know, was it my arm?”

                “Don’t fuck with me, you fucking fucker,” Luke hisses. “Is that your arm touching me?”

                “I don’t think it’s my arm,” Calum replies.

                “Something is touching me. Something is touching me,” Luke blurts.

                “Yeah and what is it then – oh shit I felt it too,” Calum’s voice raises.

                “Omg hold me.”

                Luke didn’t think Calum would do it but the young man wraps both his arms around him and squeezes tightly. Luke falls backwards on the sofa under his weight. “That movie is hell,” Calum says, voice muffled by Luke’s sweater. “Let’s never watch it again. Ever,” he goes on, finally admitting he’s just as terrified as Luke. Luke nods silently. His heart is beating so fast. He’s still scared. Horribly scared. He should really switch the lights on. But Calum is heavy and something is telling Luke he won’t move. So he deals with it, a bit awkwardly. But all of a sudden there’s a frightening music playing and Luke starts violently.

                “What the fuck was that?” he cries out. They both sit up, and he notices the DVD went back to the menu. In a rush, he turns it off. He doesn’t give a damn about the end of the movie. Doesn’t want to watch it. And right away, he switches on a little lamp on the shelf behind him. Its soft golden light isn’t really bright but at least the room isn’t dark anymore. Calum uncomfortably pulls away from him. They’re both silent. And that’s when Luke starts to notice things. How tiny noises don’t stop hitting his ears. How weird shapes and shadows appear a little everywhere in the living-room. How the atmosphere feels so creepy. “Okay, I’m scared,” Luke says low. Calum looks at him.

                Not gonna lie, Luke has had a huge crush on his best friend for years. Starting from their second year of high school, approximately. But he thinks he’s quite good at hiding it from Calum. So far, it has worked. Luke thinks Calum is handsome and funny. He wishes it wouldn’t be awkward right now to ask for a hug. “Well…so am I. I’m scared. A bit,” Calum says. Luke swallows hard. Calum is really close. Terrible situations like this one happen quite often since they’re such close friends. Maybe Calum doesn’t notice it, but he tends to touch Luke all the time and sometimes, just sometimes, it gets hard to endure. Like, really hard. Rock hard.

                “What do you do to stop being scared?” Luke asks to focus on something else.

                “I think about sex,” Calum laughs.

                “I wish I hadn’t asked.”

                “Nah, I’m being honest here. That helps a lot.”

                “Seriously, I didn’t want to know you were thinking about hardcore porn while you were just next to me.”

                Calum rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking about that just now. I just do it sometimes.”

                “Yeah, sure,” Luke replies.

                “And what do _you_ do to stop being scared?” Calum asks with a smirk. Luke clears his throat. Calum’s face looks strange. As he looks at Luke, he gets closer. Luke shrugs, mumbling a meaningless answer. Calum is really close now, his hands resting just next to Luke’s feet. Luke’s sitting cross-legged and he tries not to move away. “What do you do, Luke?” Calum repeats. Without adding anything else, he kisses Luke’s lips.

                That’s when Luke freaks out for real. Calum’s kiss is slow, wet. Not unpleasant. Luke hasn’t been kissed in a long time. And never by Calum. It feels weirdly satisfying. The only thing is that he doesn’t know whether that’s a joke or a real display of affection. He hopes it’s not a joke. For a second, Luke thinks about pulling Calum closer, but that would be a bit too obvious and he doesn’t move at all. He must look like a frozen dumb statue, but he doesn’t move at all. Calum does, though. He grins, and bursts out laughing. “What?” Luke whispers.

                “You should have seen your face,” Calum says. Luke licks his lips. It was a joke. Calum smiles. “Sorry.”

                “You deserve hell,” Luke says quietly.

                “I do,” Calum says. “I like you,” he blurts suddenly. Luke looks up and thinks he misheard him. Calum’s already scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly. “Just…just kidding,” he says. He’s not convincing. Luke starts to think that it might be true. That feels like a stupid dream. “I mean,” Calum carries on, “you’re my best friend, best bro, best dude – whatever, so, I like you, but not like that. I don’t like you like that. Okay, I like you like that. But if you don’t…if you don’t that’s alright, yep, I’ll be just fine,” he says, trying hard not to stammer. Luke is wordless. “If you do though, tell me because I’d be fucking happy to kiss you again,” Calum groans.

                Luke doesn’t tell him anything, but to his mind, the message is clear enough when he cups Calum’s face and joins their lips once again. Calum gasps in surprise. Still, a few seconds later, he eagerly pulls Luke closer and kisses him back. Luke likes that. He really does. But then he stops moving. “I heard something,” he says. Calum parts from him slowly and listens carefully. It’s a repeated sound, coming from outside the living-room. Luke can’t quite recognize it. “I’m not checking out what it is,” he says straight away. “Not alone.” Calum isn’t either, apparently. “Can we do that together?” Luke asks. Calum nods. They both get up from the sofa shakily.

                When they open the door, Calum’s hand gropes for Luke’s. He squeezes tight. The corridor is dark. The noise is louder now. But as they keep walking slowly, trembling with fright, it stops. Everything is silent. But then it starts again and now it’s fucking next to them and suddenly Luke hears _American Idiot_ bursting through his phone’s speaker and he screams and turns around and runs back to the living-room. Calum isn’t far behind. They slam the door. Once he’s curled up among the cushions ( _Be one with the sofa, Luke, be one with the sofa._ ), he realizes he got scared by his phone ringing. Not really honorable. But Calum doesn’t make fun of him. He’s shivering.

                “Shouldn’t have been there,” Luke says.

                “Yeah,” Calum replies, just as feebly.

                “We’re gonna die before tomorrow morning.”

                “I think the only option is to have sex while we’re still alive,” Calum says.

                “What the fuck,” Luke deadpans.

                “It’s true, though.” Calum looks at Luke. He seems to be embarrassed but resolute. Luke bites his lip. That escalated quickly. “Are you still scared? We can make that better,” Calum says in a ridiculous seductive tone. He gently pushes Luke backwards onto the sofa and straddles him. “I’ll make you forget about all your fears,” Calum whispers. Luke can’t help smiling amusedly. He has the grace not to point out that Calum was just as terrified as him minutes ago. And that his technique is utterly ridiculous. “All of them,” Calum says. Luke chuckles. His friend presses a kiss on his neck. Although he wasn’t really in the mood previously, Luke thrills pleasantly. Calum’s lips are soft. As Calum starts nibbling and sucking lightly, Luke wonders how that hickey will look. Bright red, hopefully. So that everyone can see it.

                “Are you kidding or doing that for real?” Luke asks.

                “Guess,” Calum replies.

                “Shit,” Luke groans. The good thing is that he’s slowly starting to forget about the movie. The bad thing is that feeling Calum right against him – especially in the crotch region – is clearly giving him a boner. He puts his hands on the young man’s hips and brings him down a little harder. Calum lets out a sigh. It all feels weird because a little while ago they were only best friends and now they’re experimenting whatever they stumble upon with their bodies like horny teenagers. Which they are, after all. Luke watches Calum kiss his shoulder, and timidly, he runs his hands through Calum’s dark hair. Calum moans low. He visibly gets distracted and stops kissing Luke’s skin for a moment, just nuzzling him. “Carry on, _please_ ,” Luke begs. Calum kisses him full on the lips and slips his tongue into his mouth. Luke has long since closed his eyes.

                When Calum pushes his knees apart and rubs their crotches together, Luke starts thinking he won’t be able to stand that friction for long. Breathlessly, he reaches for Calum’s t-shirt and tugs at it. Calum understands. He sits up briefly and slips out of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Luke stares. He’s never really seen Calum shirtless, since Calum sleeps fully clothed, and they never go to the swimming pool. But what he sees isn’t disappointing. Luke has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. He quickly pulls Calum closer again, and brings him higher so that he can kiss his chest. “Ah, fuck,” Calum groans. His hands squeezes Luke’s shoulders, then his neck, thumbs brushing his jawline. In a matter of seconds, Luke’s unbuckling Calum’s jeans and pulling them down. He ends up facing Calum’s underwear.

                There’s that inside joke in their group of friends – Ashton and Michael know about it – about Calum never wearing briefs but only boxers, and they say all the time that when he wears sweatpants and exercises, his thing dangles and bounces awkwardly. Of course, it’s not true. Not that Luke has been observing. It’s just a bit exaggerated. No, Calum’s thing looks just right. And he’s pretty excited right now. Luke’s a bit shy, but he can’t resist teasing. “Guest appearance of Calum Hood’s penis,” he says, laughing stupidly. Calum’s not really amused.

                “Stop that, you’re making everything weird,” he says. Luke bites back his laughter. Trying to be serious again, he places a kiss on Calum’s hipbone. Then he pulls the young man’s underwear off him. Calum isn’t small, he isn’t huge, he’s just right. Exactly what Luke expected and wanted from his best friend and wow, he wonders how everything can be going so fine right now. He gently wraps his fingers around Calum’s erection and licks the tip hesitantly. “Oh shit,” Calum lets out. When Luke opens his mouth and starts sucking, the young man’s fingers curl in the boy’s blond hair. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” he asks. Luke shrugs. He still doesn’t really know what he’s doing but Calum seems to like it so he goes on.

                Eventually it’s Calum’s turn to pull away and to undress him. Luke shouldn’t have worn a sweater _and_ a shirt with _so_ _many_ bloody buttons. They both curse. All fright is gone now. Luke has completely forgotten about the ghosts and the demons. The only thing he can think about is how bad he wants Calum. It feels weird to touch his best friend like that. But it’s not scary. That is, Luke knows him by heart from a thousand tickling battles. All the sensitive areas. At last, he takes off his shirt, and Calum helps him slip out of his jeans and his boxers. Luke finds himself naked against the sofa, shivering. He’s a bit wet. That’s when Calum slaps his forehead. “What’s the matter?” Luke asks.

                “Forgot the thing,” Calum says, biting his lips.

                “The _what_?”

                “The thing,” Calum mutters. “Condom.”

                “Are you kidding me?” Luke whines. “You fetch one. Go upstairs, second drawer of my bedside table,” he says. Calum groans but he still gets going, leaving the room awkwardly naked. It gives Luke time to close his eyes and think. He doesn’t know whether having sex with his best friend was a good idea. But they like each other, don’t they? Just thinking about Calum brings a little smile to his lips. When the young man comes back, Luke props himself up on his elbow and looks at him. Calum brought a condom and he took lube too. Luke is pleasantly surprised. “Thanks,” he says. Calum shrugs and he sits down, turning his back to Luke while he puts on the condom. It makes Luke want to laugh but he doesn’t make a sound. Finally, Calum turns around.

                He licks his lips, and spreads Luke’s legs. Luke thinks it’s a bit weird to have him staring at his private parts like that but hey. “Okay,” Calum says. He opens the small bottle of lube and pours liquid into his hand. Then he bends down and kisses Luke’s lips while he pushes one finger inside him. Luke moans. That feeling is strange. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s never done it with a guy, and the only partners he’s ever had were girls who were already experimented and did all the work. So basically, he manages to be a virgin without being a virgin. Semi-virgins don’t exist, do they? Calum isn’t much better than him. But at least, even if he doesn’t know what he’s doing, it makes Luke feel good. Like, really good.

                Calum is sort of exploring him and finding out what makes him moan and what’s rather uncomfortable. Luke thinks it’s going to start to hurt, but it doesn’t, not really. He just feels excited at the thought of doing it with Calum. Maybe that’s why he manages to enjoy it despite Calum’s terrible skills. While the young man prepares him, Luke leaves tiny kisses on his lips. “Stop – kissing me, I can’t concentrate with your…lips, and stuff,” Calum says. Luke doesn’t stop. A sigh leaves Calum’s lips and he gives him a long, deep kiss, before pulling away and shaking his head. “No more kissing now or I’ll fuck it up,” he says sheepishly.

                Luke titters. “Don’t. Don’t fuck it up please, it’s still my body,” he replies.

                “I know,” Calum says low. Instead of going for Luke’s lips, he nuzzles the crook of his neck. Luke closes his eyes. Calum has added another finger. From time to time, he brushes something inside Luke and Luke tenses up, but in a pleasant way. There’s Calum’s erection touching his and he’s not sure whether he’ll last that long. But then he feels Calum starting to remove his fingers and he tries to sit up and tell him not to but at the exact same time, Calum raises his arm to do God knows what and as a result, his elbow hits Luke’s head with a loud bumping sound. Luke lets out a thrilling series of swearwords. “Fuck – sorry, I didn’t know you were gonna be there,” Calum apologizes. “Are you okay?” he asks. “Shit, I promise I won’t hit you ever again. Unless you’re into that.”

                “Unless I’m into that,” Luke nods, rubbing his forehead painfully. “It’s okay, you’ve always been dumb anyway. I’m used to it.” Calum makes a funny face but he doesn’t fight back. Luke smiles despite the pain he still feels. He wraps his legs around Calum’s hips and keeps him close. “Hey…” he begins seductively, cut halfway by Calum laughing. He ends up chuckling too. “Just carry on, I want you,” he says finally. Calum cracks a grin. This time, when he leans in, it’s to kiss Luke’s lips. Luke thinks he’ll never get enough of that. It’s like…it’s like kissing his best friend. Just like that. Luke fails at finding a brilliant and poetic analogy. Kissing his best friend is enough. It’s quite reassuring because he’s known him for years, and both of them can do all sorts of embarrassing things without regretting it for a thousand years afterwards. Luke decides he does like the idea of having sex with Calum.

                He winces when Calum gets inside him. The young man freezes when he hears him, but Luke tells him it’s just fine. Calum holds his hand in his own. He traces a delicate pattern on Luke’s palm. Then he goes up to the boy’s face and strokes his jawline. “Never noticed your cheeks were that soft,” he says. Luke rolls his eyes. But he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy Calum’s touch. He puckersup his lips to ask for a kiss, and Calum gives it to him gladly. “We’ll have to clean the sofa before your parents come back,” he says afterwards with an awkward face. “What time did they say they would be here tomorrow morning?”

                Luke grimaces at the thought. “Ten o’clock,” he says.

                “Shit,” Calum swears. “We won’t even have time to sleep.”

                “I won’t need much sleep,” Luke replies.

                “I will!” Calum exclaims. “That’s hard work.” He points at Luke’s lower body.

                “Wow, thanks.”

                “Didn’t mean it like that,” Calum laughs. He pecks Luke’s lips. “Can I move?” he asks. Luke nods. It begins slowly, and Calum doesn’t set a real pace. He just thrusts in and out from time to time, slightly lazily. Luke doesn’t mind for the moment. He’s heard about some stories related to people having intercourse with their friends, how it destroyed an entire friendship, blah, blah, blah. Bullshit. He knows it won’t happen to Calum and him. He knows their friendship is more important than anything. And it’s perfectly compatible with love, in his opinion. That’s why he isn’t uncomfortable or scared. He grabs Calum’s upper arms, feels him. Everything is really awesome right now.

                Eventually, Calum begins to go faster, notably on Luke’s command. Luke’s stomach is full of little butterflies. The best thing is when he feels Calum move within him. Calum is kissing his neck, letting out moans sometimes when his lips don’t touch Luke’s skin. When he’s lying like that, he keeps nudging the special spot inside Luke, and it makes Luke groan and shudder. He’s on the verge of asking him to do it harder, when Calum’s hips stutter messily and he gasps into Luke’s neck. “Ah – Luke…” he stammers. For a few seconds, he keeps moving but slower and slower, until he stops. Luke frowns when he realizes Calum has just come without waiting for him.

                “You son of a…son of a fuck, don’t you go sleeping on me,” he hisses.

                Calum looks up. His eyes are clouded with joy and Luke forgives him everything. “Sorry,” Calum says low. He takes himself out of Luke, tosses the condom aside, and fondles Luke’s hips with his left hand. “Okay, I’ll try to do that,” he tells Luke. While he runs his hand up and down Luke’s arm, stopping every once in a while to tickle him or scratch him gently, he wraps his fingers around Luke’s erection and strokes him. Luke moans low. He tightens his grip on Calum’s arms. It feels really good, and Calum is really quiet now, only whispering a few words in his ear from time to time. His soft breath is warm against Luke’s skin. Seriously, he’s doing a great job.

                “I didn’t know you were so good at that,” Luke says breathlessly. Calum’s laugh sends vibrations through his chest. With a little smile, Luke cups his face and kisses him. He can’t hold back much longer, and soon, he feels his back arche as he comes into Calum’s hand with a small cry. Calum bends down and licks him clean carefully. Luke takes a deep breath in, a deep breath out. He wants to grab Calum and cuddle for, like, ten years straight. But he silently watches the young man take care of his tummy, and bites back a beam when Calum sits up. “Now you can fall asleep,” he says, surprised by how his voice sounds.

                “I can’t fit next to you on the sofa, you’re too big, Luke,” Calum says in a playful tone. Luke hits his shoulder. Chuckling, Calum picks him up and switches places, allowing Luke to lie on top of him. Luke crosses his arms on Calum’s chest and rests his chin on them, looking at Calum closely. His cheeks are red and his dark hair is messy. “That felt great, seriously,” Calum says. He combs Luke’s blond locks with his fingers repeatedly. “Like, wow, please let me have you forever,” he adds. Luke laughs but he can’t find words to say how happy Calum is making him right now. Instead he wriggles like a caterpillar to get closer to Calum’s face, and he brushes their lips together. “That’s funny because your parents complain all the time about how I’m a leech and I stay in their house all day everyday,” Calum says.

                It’s true, Luke’s parents say that. Jokingly, of course, because they love Calum as if he were a second son to them, but it’s also true that Calum is with Luke next to all the time. Luke shakes his head amusedly. “Yeah, I know. But I expect you to be here at night too now. I’m not planning on stopping to do that,” he says.

                “Neither am I,” Calum replies. He presses his hand on Luke’s butt slyly, and Luke looks at him with wide eyes, pretending to be scandalized. “What?” the young man asks. “I can’t enjoy your little stuff anymore? I was already touching your butt before today,” he says.

                “I know, and it was really fucking horrible to bear getting a random boner every time,” Luke deadpans. He bites Calum’s lower lip teasingly.

                “Stop that,” Calum says. “We don’t have time to do it again. I wish we could, but we have to clean that fucking sofa tomorrow morning and I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” he explains. Luke sighs. Calum’s body and his own are sticky with sweat, but he couldn’t care less. He closes his eyes, and drifts into sleep to the sound of Calum’s quiet breathing.

 

~

 

                The first thing Luke tells himself when he wakes up is that he really should have set an alarm. Like, on his phone. Because it’s half past nine and his parents are going to be here in half an hour – or even less than that if they’re early. During the night, they’ve moved a lot on the sofa, and he’s pressed between its back and Calum’s chest. Deciding they have to act right now, he grabs Calum’s shoulder and shakes him for several seconds. “We have to get up, we have to get up now, it’s half past nine!” he whispers in panic into Calum’s ear. The young man seems to be caught between dreaming and reality. He yawns lazily, and tries to wrap his arm around Luke’s waist and close his eyes again, but Luke doesn’t agree. “I said now,” he repeats, opening Calum’s eyes with his index fingers.

                “What the fuck are you doing with my eyes,” Calum groans, getting away and covering his face with his hands. He sits up and glances at the clock on the wall. “Ah, yeah, shit, you’re right,” he says.

                “I’m going to the bathroom now, you’ll go after me and then we’ll clean the living-room. Let’s go, let’s go,” Luke says bravely. He manages to drag himself off the sofa, pick up his discarded clothes off the floor, and trail up the stairs all the way to the bathroom. But once he’s under the warm water, he’s glad he made that decision. He has to say his back aches slightly when he moves. But he likes it. Luke quickly fetches clothes in his bedroom when he gets out of the shower, and he calls Calum, who climbs the stairs and joins him. “Do you want me to lend you clothes?” Luke asks him. Calum is only wearing his underwear, carrying his jeans and socks in his arms. Luke’s gaze lingers on his chest for a short instant. “Pants? Shirt?” Luke asks.

                “I’ll be fine with my jeans but I’d use a clean shirt, thanks,” Calum answers. It’s quite convenient, since they’re both the same height and size, approximately. Calum is slightly smaller, but really, not much.

                Luke gives him a blue shirt. “Didn’t you bring your own clothes, though? You had a bag – ” he begins.

                “I forgot to bring a shirt!” Calum grins before he gets in the bathroom.

                Luke stares at the door for a moment, but when he hears water running, he shrugs and goes back to the living-room. When he steps in, he cringes. The room smells like it, definitely. Luke opens the window really wide, letting fresh air in, and he gets working. Glad to see Calum’s already thrown the condom into the trashcan, he climbs on the sofa and observes it closely. There are a few stains on the light grey fabric. Luke fetches a tea towel in the kitchen, which he puts under the tap until it’s all wet, and he carefully rubs the dirty areas repeatedly. Now there are water stains, but they’ll dry quickly. He’ll tell his parents they only spilt water on the sofa.

                Luke sees Calum’s bag on an armchair. The water is still running upstairs, and he decides to take a look. Inside the bag, he finds a neatly folded clean shirt. Oh. Smiling in spite of himself, Luke closes the bag and puts it back where it was. He doesn’t hear Calum entering the living-room, and starts when the young man puts his hand on his shoulder. “You cleaned the sofa by yourself?” Calum asks.

                Luke smiles. “Couldn’t afford waiting until you brought your butt here,” he replies.

                Calum is about to reply, when they hear a key turning inside the lock of the front door, and that door opens. Luke can recognize his mother’s voice, and his father’s too. He looks around the room hurriedly, checking for any signs they might have left. Everything seems okay. “Luke? Are you here?” his mother calls. Luke softly pushes Calum out of the living-room, and they walk to the hall to meet his parents. “Hi, Calum. Did you have a good night?” Mrs. Hemmings asks. Both boys smile. “Do you want to stay and have lunch here?” she goes on.

                “Yeah, that sounds great, thank you,” Calum answers with a grin. Luke waves at his parents and he runs to his bedroom with his best friend. “Are you gonna tell them?” Calum asks. Luke shakes his head absently. He grabs his laptop, and they sit down on his bed. Calum casually wraps his arm around Luke’s shoulders. Wow, right. Luke leans against him. That’s not something they wouldn’t have done before, but it feels a bit different. Even better, Luke would say. They watch random videos for a while, before realizing they haven’t had breakfast. Luke quickly goes to the kitchen and grabs apricots, chocolate-flavored milk and two cookies. They fill their stomachs while scrolling through tumblr.

                Luke’s mother knocks on the door and enters his bedroom after about half an hour, bringing him a pile of folded clothes. “Luke, you could have emptied the washing machine… Here are your clothes,” she says. “Put them into your closet right now.” Luke groans and gets up as she leaves. Calum follows him. Grumbling, Luke takes the shirts, the jeans and the socks, opening drawers and sliding doors to put them in the right places. He feels Calum reaching for his waist from behind.

                “Don’t,” he says. “She might come back at every second.”

                “And? She’ll knock, you’ll say no,” Calum replies.

                A smile forms on Luke’s lips. He turns around to face Calum. Calum’s hands don’t leave him. “You’re right,” Luke says. He leans against the door of his closet. Calum gets it, and he presses his lips against Luke’s. It feels like they have never kissed before when really, the last time wasn’t even nine hours ago. Luke wraps his arms around Calum’s neck and brings him closer. He hadn’t planned to make out right now, but it’s not a bad thing. He slips his left thigh between Calum’s legs, and pushes softly against the young man’s crotch. Calum starts rolling his hips instinctively, humping Luke, and tugging at his shirt. Luke is glad they found that new occupation because to be honest, making out feels quite good. Things are about to get heated when he hears a knock on the door. “Uh, Mom, no – ” he begins.

                But too late.

                His mother’s already in.

                “Jesus.”

                Luke untangles himself from Calum messily and swallows. “I…”

                “Okay,” Mrs. Hemmings says. She shakes her head and leaves the room.

                Both of them are silent for a minute. “Well,” Calum says. “Sorry.”

                Luke smiles clumsily. “She’d have found out eventually, anyway,” he replies.

                “Yeah.”

                They’re silent.

                “If you’re still in the mood, though…”

                Calum smirks, gets closer, and pulls Luke’s thigh between his legs again.

                _Ah. Awesome._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was actually inspired by a tumblr post but i couldn't find the link because i had bookmarked it on a blog that got deleted D:  
> anyway, bye bye! <3


End file.
